In vitro fertilization has become an increasingly popular method of conception over the past few years. To date no controlled study of infants conceived in vitro has been reported to determine if they are at increased risk for congenital malformations or developmental delay. Dr. Mills and the Epidemiology Branch have conducted a historical prospective study of infants who were conceived in vitro and matched controls in order to determine whether IVF carries an increased risk for either malformations or developmental problems. The Eastern Virginia Medical School, Norfolk, VA, is serving as study and data center for this project (Dr. Fred Wirth, Principal Investigator). Extensive investigations have been performed on each in vitro fertilization subject and control subject. These include physical examination, intracranial ultrasound, echocardiography, electrocardiography, and abdominal ultrasound. Patient evaluation has been completed and our goal of 160 participants was slightly exceeded. We reached a total of 83 IVF and 93 control subjects in this project. All data from this study have been computerized, cleaned and edited and the data analysis is complete. A paper is currently being prepared for submission to a journal. Our data indicate that IVF is not associated with a major increase in malformation rates nor is any developmental delay attributable to the procedure.